Pain will follow
by Debbie White
Summary: Bella makes a the first bad decision in her life ... will she survive.. who will help her...* WARNING* This fic has Rape, Violence, adult language.
1. Chapter 1

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 1 .….. ( REDO it didnt save like I liked so I fixed it hope you enjoy it!)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Today was like any other day 12 hour shift and 4 on call. I am the youngest on the team. My name is Isabella Swan, and I'm 24 and a doctor. I worked very hard to get where I'm at. I took many extra classes. Graduated college from med school at 20.

2 years residency and I just finished my 2nd year of surgery. My dad was so proud.

After I got home I decided to take Jake my dog for a walk. I got Jake after my dad passed away. I have a older sister Alice. I have adopted brothers Em and Jas, adopted sister Rose and a best friend Ed.

I live about 5 minutes from the hospital. I'm on the surgical team with Ed. We take care of many ER cases, but today is slow. So even going to the park at 6pm is no big deal. I can be to the hospital in 10 minutes even if I take Jake for a walk.

Jake ran ahead I chased him but damn that mutt is fast. I kept calling him and he never came. I heard him whimpering and I went under a bridge.

My brain was saying bad idea but Jake was over there.

4 men had a hold of him. "Do you mind giving me back my dog please." I said with irritation.

"You want him come and get him sweet thing." One man with long blonde hair and a tattoo on his shoulder said .

"I don't want any problems" I said trying to be forceful.

They were surrounding me. I started backing away. One grabbed my arm I kneed him from the front of me. Another man grabbed my hair I struggled as another grabbed my arms from behind.

"Look she is a fighter" the taller man with black hair said

"Oh and feisty too." the one that with a large tattoo on his lower arm.

I knew I was in so much trouble, and I couldn't move the first one blonde started fondling me. I was struggling I through my head back and heard one guy's nose break.

He screamed "You Bitch you broke my nose" with that the blonde one hit me across the face I was so stunned from the pain. the blonde guy ripped my shirt exposing my bra.

"God look at her guys. I'll share but I need her now." the blonde one said.

"That will work for us and I bet we can get the litttle slut to cum as well." the guy with brown hair and a tattoo on his forearm said.

"Larry, She wont she will fight though" the broken nose guy said

"I think she will as well Larry. I agree with Vince about the fighting." the blonde guy said

"I'll take that bet but she wont cum until the end JP." the tall guy with black hair said.

"Jim I'll take that bet." the blonde one said (JP I think)

Jas taught me some self defence stuff. I'll try that I got to get away.

I have been screaming trying to move and punch them but it was all in vain the guy came close enough to me that I bit his nose with that I got punched in the stomach. God did that hurt I was so out numbered and each one of them had at least 100 pounds on me I weighted 110 completely soaked. I sobbbed Knowing that I will be dead I can clearly Id them and they arent even wearing masks.

I was scared. Jake was struggling to get loose. But JP walked over to him and hit him with a bat I didn't stop until now Jake stopped moving I begged him not to kill my dog.

"To last for that." Larry said

Then JP came over to me and said "Now I'm gonna have what I want so take off your clothes or it will be bad for you!"

"NO Never...I'll never give myself to you I'm saving myself for my husband" he laughed

"Looks like that isn't gonna happen and that means your going to be so tight" JP said

"HELP SOMEONE PLEASE… LET ME GO JERKS." I screamed

He whispered to me "I like it when they struggle it is such a turn on."

"Larry do you have that rope?"

"Yeah in the car I'll get it." Larry said and left but came back quickly.

"Larry hold her arms and tie them to that tree, Jim and Vince hold her legs. We will rotate she will be good for all of us plus no one ever comes down here. We can have her more than once a piece."

I continued to struggle and scream. They took my pants off. I was still in my black lace undies.

"Larry look she even has matching under things what a turn on." Jp said

I screamed more

"These gotta go sweetness" ripping my bra and undies off.

Larry started pinching my nipples so hard I kept screaming.

"Im going to put my cock into your mouth and yuor going to suck it and take all that comes out of it." Jp said

"What ever you put in my mouth I'll bite until it falls off." I spat at him

isnt there anyone to help me. He stuffed my undies into my mouth.

"Fine these will shut you up. Just hold her"

I managed to get an arm free and clawed JP's face

"Your gonna pay for that now hold that" giving my hand back to Larry. My wrists were now bruised and bleeding.

"Hold her and tie that damn rope tighter Larry." Jp spat

With that Larry tied the rope and whispered "I will make you cum you little slut" Larry keep pinching my nipples so hard.

When Jp first entered me it was a intense burning pain.

The JP kept pounding into me I was so dry but now the blood was lubricating me I vomited on my self they laughed at me a for a few minutes. Then Jp came inside me.

Larry was the next one he got on top of me and started pumping into me.

Then JP started licking my tits and paying close attention to my nipples that were already sensitive from Larry pinching them. Then he reached my clit rubbing it hard while still licking and sucking on my sensitive nipples.

Then I came I was so embarrassed that my body would betrade me.

"See I made you cum slut ….Awhhhh keep milking me … that feels so good. JP ...Awh keep her cumming. " With in minutes larry came in me. Jim got on and lucky for me he came within 3 thrusts in me as well. Vince climbed on started thrusting into me.

"Stop V for a second. I got another Idea." JP said

With that he pulled the rope so I was standing then dropped me to my knees with my hands above my head I tried kicking them but they advoided my kicks

"There perfect continue Vince my man."

Then Jp grabbed my hips and thrusted into my ass as Vince thrusted into my vagina. That hurt just as much as the first time Jp entered my vagina. I thought it couldn't get any worse. Jim and larry played with my tits and rubbed my clit. One of them on each of my sides.

"Man stop again Larry and Jim stroke your selves and cum on her. Keep playing with her clit and keep licking her nipples, so she can see her body wants this Vince and I will keep fucking her." JP said

They did as he said and my trader body came again

"See you little slut your body wants this" Larry said

They still continued to rub me I was sobbing hoping that they would quit fucking me.

But that didn't happen they fuck me until they both came again in me. They all switched spots each of them masturbating and cumming on and in me again and repeated the process again, and again and again and again. Then they all came in me again I was still coming from the last time I hated myself, but they kept rubbing me and licking me.

"J What do we do with the slut now" Larry said

"Yeah I'm not going to jail again" Vince said

I was covered in my blood,vomit and sweat their semen and their sweat.

"we kill her " J said with that he grabbed the bat and swung it and out hit my body he continued while the other guys started beating me They did this until I wasn't moving any more. I wished for darkness I was cold and finally passed out from the pain.

Edward pov

This sucks I hate working the ER. I just replaced Bells the cute surg Dr. and my best friend

My brother Em loves the ER hence he is an ER doctor. He is married to Rose another doctor (Therapist). Our dad is chief of staff.

Jas our other brother is an ex-CIA agent. The best one he only got out for us. He missed us. 3 more hours of this I complained.

"Doc bus is coming up young female with multi fracture low vitals she crashed twice in the bus."

"Em C'mon we got one."

The EMTS gave us vitals and we went to work.

"Nurse page Dr. Swan please we need help."

"Yes Dr." With that we heard a pager going off."

"Where is that noise coming from?" I asked then it happened again.

"Everyone shut up now!" I yelled "Dr that is coming from that." pointing at the watch on the young ladies arm. Did you page Dr. Swan?"

"Yes Dr. Here I'll do it again."

_flashback_

"Why did you get that stupid watch Bells?" I said

"Well silly that way I don't have to carry that big bulky pager that you do. I got it all put into this watch. It has style right plus it has my name on it. See" Bells laughed showing me the watch

"Right it does and it weights a lot less too." I said

"It does that is why I love it. And chief said I could use it" she said as she stuck out her tongue out at me.

"Yeah that old man would give you almost anything" I said

"I'm telling your mom your being mean to me and you will get it." she said

"I give you win." I said

_End of flashback_

Oh shit this is Bells no way her face there isn't anything left.

"Page the chief now …..Em this is Bells." I said

"What no way nurse page Dr. Swan again" he yelled at her she did both pages and she paged the surg team as well.

The little watch pager went off again. "Take it off it has her name on it."

The nurse took it off and handed it to me

_:} Dr. Isabella Swan :} _

I handed it to Em and it took him 2 seconds to get into gear as my father came in.

"What do we have here boys I think you can han…." as the nurse told him she was Bella

Dad started shouting orders at the nurses and paging more doctors as well.

We worked on Bella for an hour. Then we moved her up to surgery and after 12 hours and many plates, screws and external fixators in place to put her bones together we did x-rays although her face looked terrible there was no broken bones there.

She broke her both legs in many places as well as both arms. She has 7 broken ribs the rest were bruised, a collapsed lung, and a concussion some internal bleeding, so much swelling.

We could tell she was raped many times in both her Anus and Vagina. We did a rape kit on her. To get the bastards that did this to our Bells. My dad called mom, Jas, Rose, Alice (Her Older sister.)

My dad came and patted us on the back "Good job my boys. We know this will take her out for a long time. She will need total care for months. I think it will be best to keep her in a drug induced coma until her body heals a lot."

"We agree dad she will be in so much pain." Em and I said

"Lets go we got a lot of people to talk to. They are not very patient especially the pixy sister, followed by Mom then Jas then Rose." Dad rambled

Then looked directly at the nurse glaring at her "If there are any changes in her condition and I mean ANY page me Immediately."

We told our family they all cried. Jas looked a murderously calm. That shit was scary. We all went up to her room and stayed with her. Alice was a Registered Nurse in the ICU at our hospital. There was so much knowledge in this room.

Jas pulled me aside "I need the evidence now brother. I will get a court order if I have to."

"Jas you cant ask me please I'll lose my license. I will give it to you if you cant get one. You only have to make a call. How hard will it be for you?" I said

"Not hard I can have it in 5 minutes. I was just telling you to have my evidence ready in that time." Jas said with a smirk.

As he left the room

**Jas POV**

"Jane I need a favor now you owe me." I said

"Sure J what do you need?" Jane asked

"I need some evidence that the doctors wont give me." I said

"What is this about J?" she asked

I was pissed that she wanted a reason after all the shit I saved her ass and her brother.

"Are you telling me no?" I asked letting her know with my tone that I was pissed.

"Um …no we want to know who pissed you off so we can handle it for you, Is it your brothers we can make then feel a new kind of pain." Jane explained herself.

"No. Do .Not. Touch. My. Brothers. But I might have you help me deal some pain to some people later, but my evidence now."

"Sure, Sure, Sure. I'm faxing it over right now to your father." Jane said

I went over to my brother handing the order to him.

"My evidence now." I said.

He handed me my evidence and I went to my office I will get this bastard that did this to my sister.

I processed the samples myself. As I processed the sample I got madder and madder picking up a glass and throwing it at the wall. Shattering it.

4 fucking men hurt my little sister…She couldn't get away if she wanted to.

I threw something else and Jane caught it.

"Wow now I want to know who got under the J's skin?" she asked

"Do you remember My little sister?" I said

"Yeah the one you adopted, the sweet one that your little brother has a thing for but neither will admit it." Jane laughed

"These samples are from the men that attacked her tonight and almost killed her." I said

The look Jane gave me made me shiver it was scary. It undid my chi. Not much does that.

"ALEC GET OVER HERE NOW WE NEED YOU" Jane shouted

"God what sis I'm working." he said

"This is top priority now and we wont kill them until J is present."

"What happened? He asked completely confused

"These samples are from the men that attacked the sweet Dr. Bells tonight and almost killed her." Jane said

And if I thought Jane was scary Alec was 10 times worse and I shuttered I sound like a pussy but they both can kill a person like 400 different ways, I can kill people like that but I feel remorse the Twins don't feel anything, except for Bells and only for her, it took Bells years to get them to like her.

She always gave them sweets and was so nice to them.

I am good at what I do and I am very quick. I can kill someone without them even blinking.

With that Alec went to work checking the data base for our perps. Being Ex- CIA has its rewards.

We will deliver the punishment they deserve and the pain will follow!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	2. Chapter 2

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 2 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Mystery POV**

Today was the worst day of my life I witnessed a horrible crime and I recorded it I couldn't let that happen to her and not do anything to send those guys to jail. The only thing I am so scared since one of those boys is my brother. I was dropped off at the sitters by him I am 12 years old so I am not stupid.

I followed him. Hiding in a bush and I started recording on my Iphone.

I almost got caught when his friend ran next to me

I keep recording it. They killed her dog he was barking at me the whole time. They tied up that girl that was not much older than me.

I never liked his friends. After they were done with the raping they beat her with a bat and their fists. I cried silently the whole time.

Today is the day my brother died to me if he could do this to that girl he could do that to me. He was my best friend and I watched as she broke his nose. I felt pride that she fought back so valiantly. But they then tied her up. I am so scared around them. Before that even happened. They come over all the time I get a strange creepy feeling especially when JP looks at me.

I made it back to the sitter after I called 911 from the closest pay phone. Telling them to hurry that she was hurt really bad.

Then I went to the sitter and asked her a few questions:

"Mrs. Cope if you needed to tell someone something private that … that person could trust not to tell anyone but can help someone else who would you tell?" I asked

"Well….let me think little one… I think I'd tell Mr. Jasper Cullen he was a government man like CIA or something. He would be the one to tell he would take care of it. And keep you safe." Mrs. Cope said

"I don't want …..ummm…. Him to know ….Um …..Never mind." I said

"Elizabeth I will trust you to do the right thing." Mrs. Cope said

"Umm. Does he have a cell number or something? I just want to talk to him for a couple of minutes please." I said in almost in tears for I know all the boys will go to jail and I will have no one. My parents died 3 years ago I was lucky that my brother took me in. Well let me live in his apartment.

"Sure thing little one here it is." Mrs. Cope said giving me a piece of paper.

"Thanks. I am going to go home. I have a lot of homework to do." I said

"Sure little one do you need anything else?" Mrs. Cope said

"No thanks Mrs. C. I go straight home. It will take me about 10 minutes." I said

I took out his number and put the video in a message and sent it crying on the way home. I know that my brother deserves to be punished for his crimes. I still feel guilty for it though.

I made it almost half way home when I heard

"Awh sweetheart what are you walking by your self this late for?" JP said in a creepy voice.

"I'm meeting my brother in a minute." I said in a strong voice. Even though I was so scared I keep seeing him raping and beating that girl, I was hoping that I was not next

I tried to keep moving but he grabbed me I struggled _I am going to be next _I thought.

Then something hit me in the back of the head and everything went black.

**Jasper POV**

I got a text I was working on finding my sisters attackers. I looked at it and seen my little sister fighting and struggling she even managed to get one arm free. They were brutal to her and raping her over and over again. I felt sick. One kept taunting her and she kept begging, fighting and screaming for them to leave her alone. She even begged them not to kill Jake but they had no remorse. Killing the dog even though it was he did nothing to them.

And then he started hitting her with a bat she could do nothing for she was still tied up. Then they all hit and kicked her until she stopped moving who ever was taping this was crying it sounded feminine and

she whispered "Please help her" as the video stopped.

I was so angry "Jane, Alec, I have more you need to see." I said as I hooked up my phone to a monitor they watched and I left the room I couldn't see my baby sister being hurt like that again. The phone that sent me the text I couldn't get a good location on for she was moving.

CRASH CRASH, CRASH

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed as I seen Alec trashing my office and Jane looked murderous

Jane took over from Alec finishing breaking anything that Alec missed.

"I guess we need to find them a little quicker right" I said

"CORRECT" They said together

"I hope you guys didn't kill my phone." I said

Alec tossed it to me "No I took it prior But sorry for the TV man It has been so long since I've been this mad….. No angry.. I am going to make them hurt in a new way and I'll enjoy myself. They made sissy go through so much pain they will pay. They will wish for the pain to stop, but only more pain will follow."

"I really hope bells will be the same….. But 90 percent of the people never get over that, Plus she may never be able to be intimate with anyone. Sorry J. what did your brother say about her condition? Is she still critical? I'm going to visit her tonight. Be back in an hour. My sissy needs me and no one will see me promise." Jane said

**Edward POV**

I was off today we all are taking shifts to be with Bella we made sure she had someone was there for her. She looked so ….so small in this bed she had 4 external fixators and she is still in a coma. I held her hand I never go home it has been 3 weeks. I still work in surgery and the ER for consults. My team visits her often. My family also visits her as well.

Alice Cried so much and wouldn't calm down. We had to sedate her and put her in the room next door. She was out for 3 days. Rose and mom cried but not as bad. Em and dad soothed them and I could only think _why didn't I tell her how I felt about her. As soon as she wakes up I'll tell her._

Ever since Alice woke up she has been forced to leave mostly by my older brother Jas. He seems to take care of her. Protect her. I work... my family brings me food and clothes. Jas has been there as well. Em has been there when I have to work.

The hospital has been paying for everything since Bella was on call and she is getting better.

They found Bells dog Jake. He was beat to death with the bat that Bella was beat with.

We know who ever called 911 saved Bella for if she was 5 more minutes Bella would have died. Her lungs were filling with blood and her heart rate was so slow.

I told Jas that and he said that he would find her. I questioned him "Her?"

"Brother I cant tell you anything else. I will just say I will find her." Jas said. He smiled and changed the subject "I need to get Ali home."

With that He went to Ali and whispered to her she smiled and he grabbed her hand gently and lead her out.

My **dad** came and _I_ knew he wanted to talk to me

"**Son I have been having some complaints from the nurses saying that you haven't been to nice to them." **I was so angry of course I was mean to them.

"_Yeah I was mean to them 3 to be exact they weren't being very professional. I know at the time they were suppose to be caring for Bella and they were hitting on me. Jessica, Lauren, and Trisha have been relentless and until I was mean they wouldn't leave me alone ask Em he was in here one time Jessica was at it. Ali was in here when Lauren was at it. Rose was in here when Trisha was at it. But that was only one time with each and not every time which has been many." _

"**I'll take your formal statement and then they will get reprimanded."**

"_Thanks dad I really tried to be a gentleman but I passed that point a week ago. I should have told you." _

"**Don't worry I'll take care of this son. Do you work tonight? If you do you need to go home and take a shower."**

Yeah right go home not while Bella is in here.

"_Sure dad I'll go home even if it is for a few minutes." _good thing I am an effective liar.

With that dad left Bells room

**Emmett POV **

I have been spending so much time at the hospital Rose was too we went home I asked the nurses if my brother ever went home.

They said that they didn't think so that they heard the 3 sluts were on the attack but he has been here for 3 weeks non stop according to the nurses and I asked some of the doctors as well they all informed me that he never leaves. Plus mom brought him some clothes a while ago. Great I need to tell dad as he ordered.

Bella is doing well she is right on track. We all watch her charts and run many tests. Her WBC count is up today. I think she is getting an infection. I called dad and him about the test and we decided to put her on antibiotics just to be safe.

I caught my brother in the Doctors lounge going into the shower.

He clearly didn't see me and I heard dad order him to go home to take a shower. I know Alice is with Bells right now.

I waited for him to get out

_20 minutes later_

He came out looking exhausted. He still didn't see me so I waited. I cleared my throat before he dropped his towel.

(conversation between **Em** and _Edward_

"**Dude you are in such trouble. Dad ordered all of us to tell him if you actually left today." **

He looked pissed

"_I don't need a sitter. Plus I'm fine."_

I laughed yeah right

"**If you didn't need a sitter then you would have gone home like dad said. You are so stupid brother like dad wouldn't know he actually said if you don't go home that he would take it into his hands. And he actually said and I quote **_**'If I catch anyone helping Edward you will get suspended.' **_**So you see my dilemma right little brother."**

He narrowed his eyes at me

"_Em I just cant leave her. Please Em what if Bells was Rose would you leave?" _

I couldn't explain but I understood him totally they would have to literally sedate me and drag me away.

"**I understand brother. I do… I wont say anything this time but if dad asks I'm so selling you out. Get some sleep you look terrible." **

With that I left the room for him to get dressed. I know he starts work in an 20 minutes

I know Jas is working almost non-stop to find Bells assailants, but didn't say anything about it.

_8 weeks later_

**Alec POV**

I caught one of them and I made him beg just like he made sissy he played a small part and I hurt him a lot. I ended his life after 12 hours of pain.

Then I called J and told him I was sorry for my lost control, but really I had complete control.

Only 3 more to catch and then the pain will follow for them as well.

The follower - Vince will be next

The Taunter - Larry will also be next and he will find a new way to feel a new pain

The Leader - I have a few special things he is going to feel. And I will take days to have him feel pain then I'll call in Jane and she will provide him with pain. Then we will call J so if he wants to give some pain he can.

I will be better when the pain will be delivered.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() :} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	3. Chapter 3

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 3 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Edward POV**

I still refuse to leave the hospital. I'm a little tired but I will not leave until I speak to Bella. She has been in the hospital for 4 weeks and we took off the 4 external fixators yesterday and she is healing well. I have been avoiding my father just so he don't see that I don't go home. I wont leave no matter what.

**Carlisle POV **

I cant ignore that Edward has been not following orders I talked to him last week and I heard from the others that he still has yet to leave. Now I am no choice. I will sedate him with three others knowing that he will fight it.

"Dad please reconsider Ed will be fine he has been doing all his work effectively." Emmett said

"Son, your brother needs to rest he is barely functioning. Now you will help or you will go back to the ER." I ordered

"I will help but only to make sure that you let him stay in Bells room She does better when he is there." Emmett stated

"Fine, Fine." I said

With that I explained that I would distract my son they would go and give him the sedative through an IM injection.

I went into the room

"Son you have been avoiding me, Why? And Why have you not been home?" I asked

"Father why do you ask questions you already know the answer too. I cant leave her unprotected. For any reason. I only leave when I am replaced, and when I have to work."

I had my son looking at me away from the door while Emmett, Mike, and Justin came in behind him with the IM injection. With in seconds they injected him and looked surprised

"Why Dad Why?" Ed asked as the medication worked. He went into a slumber quickly.

I did feel bad but I warned him this would happen I had also ordered a bed to be placed in here, I called my wife and she was in the waiting room

"Honey Ed is going to be so pissed at you. Would you have left my side for any reason? You were lucky he even went to work with little force." My love said

"You know me so well my love. Just Know that they need us tonight. Bella is got some problems that I have been keeping from Edward. I need to address them at this time I'll pull the curtain." I said

With that I went to work cleaning her lower half she was almost healed but she had a couple of issues that my entire staff forgot about …. So did I. To be honest I was trying to save Bella's life. I took some blood and Urine to complete many tests. I also cleaned her wounds around her ribs.

I know the sedative will have Edward out until tomorrow.

I have a little time until my son comes to and he will be upset, at least he will be rested. My wife is staying with the kids while I do test on them

I send the samples to the lab as a STAT order then I go finish my paper work.

The lab paged me and sent me the results. Great one more thing that my children will have to deal with.

**Larry POV**

It has been 4 weeks since the best fuck of my life. And that was thanks to JP

To bad that girl didn't make it. I get a hard on just thinking about it.

_Flash back_

"Oh and feisty too." I said as I grabbed an arm from the side.

I also started rubbing her breasts and her nipples started popping out. Her body wants this even if she is saying no and stuff like that.

"You Bitch you broke my nose" Vince said

JP hit her across the face pretty hard that was so hot my erection is like steel at this point. Then JP ripped her shirt exposing her black lacy bra.

I wanted her right now but JP would never let that happen.

"God look at her guys. I'll share but I need her now." James said.

I nodded letting him know that if he was game so was I.

"That will work for us and I bet we can get the little slut to cum as well." I said laughing

"Larry, She wont she will fight though" Vince said

"I think she will as well Larry. I agree with Vince about the fighting." JP said

"I'll take that bet but she wont cum until the end JP." Jim said.

"Jim I'll take that bet." JP said Betting was so fun kind of like floor play.

She is screaming and sobbed. I am so glad no one ever comes down here

That Stupid dog is still struggling to get loose. But JP walked over to him and hit it with a bat until it stopped moving she begged Jp not to kill her dog.

"To late for that." I snickered

Then JP came over to her and said "Now I'm gonna have what I want so take off your clothes or it will be bad for you!"

"NO Never...I'll never give myself to you I'm saving myself for my husband" She said

She is going to be so tight we need to hurry to much floor play

We laughed

"Looks like that isn't gonna happen and that means your going to be so tight" JP said

"HELP SOMEONE PLEASE… LET ME GO JERKS." she screamed

JP whispered yelled to the girl "I like it when they struggle it is such a turn on. Larry do you have that rope?"

"Yeah in the car I'll get it." I said and ran to my car grabbing the rope I use for climbing and came back quickly.

"Larry hold her arms and tie them to that tree, Jim and Vince hold her legs. We will rotate she will be good for all of us plus no one ever comes down here. We can have her more than once a piece." JP said

I was already I pulled her to me I needed some friction

She continued to struggle and scream. We took her pants off very quickly. She had matching black lace undies. I am dry humping her leg and rubbing her nipples

"Larry look she even has matching under things what a turn on." Jp said

She screamed more

"These gotta go sweetness" Jp said as he ripped her bra and undies off.

I started pinching her nipples really hard and she kept screaming. This is a turn on for me for her body was responding to me and I loved it. I am going to win this bet.

"I'm going to put my cock into your mouth and your going to suck it and take all that comes out of it." Jp said

I laughed

"What ever you put in my mouth I'll bite until it falls off." She spat at him

He stuffed her undies into that pretty little mouth.

"Fine these will shut you up. Just hold her" JP said

she managed to get an arm free and clawed JP's face. How did that happen.

"Your gonna pay for that now hold that" Jp said handing me her wrist back to me.

"Hold her and tie that damn rope tighter Larry." Jp spat and glared at me.

With that I tied the rope and whispered "I will make you cum you little slut" I said as I kept pinching her nipples hard they were turning red.

Then Jp got his turn entering her tight little pussy she screamed

The JP kept pounding into her. I kept pinching her perky titties, foundling them as well. such a turn on

So gross

She vomited on herself and we laughed at her a for a few minutes.

Then Jp came inside her. Thank god it is my turn. I needed relief.

I got on top of her little lean body and as I entered her tight pussy I almost came but I needed her to cum first. I pumped into her. I had to think about not cumming

Jp rubbed her clit while licking and sucking on her red nipples.

Then her pussy grabbed my cock as she came I am going to blow my load, but I don't want it to stop

"See I made you cum slut ….Awhhhh keep milking me … that feels so good. JP ...Awh keep her cumming." Isaid pumping into her. Thrusting until I came in her. Jim got on her and he came in 3 thrusts. Vince climbed on started pumping into her.

"Stop V for a second. I got another Idea." JP said

With that he pulled the rope so she was standing then dropped her to her knees with her hands above her head she tried kicking us but we avoided her kicks.

"There perfect continue Vince my man." JP said that was a perfect view

Then Jp grabbed her hips and thrusted into her ass as Vince thrusted into her pussy.

Jim and I played with her tits and rubbed her clit. I was also pinching her nipples and sucking on them I was getting hard again, and I wanted her again.

"Man stop again Larry and Jim stroke your selves and cum on her. Keep playing with her clit and keep licking her nipples, so she can see her body wants this Vince and I will keep fucking her." JP said

I did as he said and her little body started withering again

"See you little slut your body wants this" I said

I continued to rub myself looking for another release. She was sobbing really hard again. "I going to get inside you again" I whispered in her ear just thinking about being inside her made me cum again.

I took Vince's spot, JP took my spot, Jim stayed where he was Vince took Jp's spot at her ass this was a whole new feeling she was cumming within seconds this was feeling so good.

I thrusted into her while her body milked my cock. I lasted for a good 5 minutes. Thrusting in and out this feeling was so great. I came in that slut again. I got her pussy 2 more times and her asshole 1 time. Every time Jp wanted her pussy I gave it to him. But got it right back. Jim only masturbated after his 3 pumps, Vince couldn't get it up after his turn in her ass. So me and Jp took turns I have great stamina, She was shaking and I could tell her little body was cumming again.

"J What do we do with the slut now?" I asked

"Yeah I'm not going to jail again" Vince said

"We kill her " JP said with that he grabbed the bat and swung it and out hit her body I heard bones breaking on the side of her body he continued while Me and Vince started beating her in the face and where ever JP wasn't hitting her. We did this until she wasn't moving any more.

I heard a noise I turned to see Jim's little sister running away. I didn't want to tell Jim he would stop us and like we said We are not going jail for this slut.

"JP" I whispered "I just seen Jim's sister running away that way." I pointed in the direction she went.

"Don't worry we will get her and keep her for a while, have fun with her but we have to keep it on the down and low. I'll get her you distract Jim." JP said

"Fine no problem." I said

_Flashback ending_

That girl was to young we tortured her but I never fucked her she looked like a older teen, but I wasn't interested.

JP was he fucked her everyday. JP has a play room where he has her tied up. I am the look out. Vince came over once I watched as they both fucked the child. But fuck I don't care what they do.

Jim has been gone for weeks now. Vince left a week ago. The girl still screams and JP beats her with whips and stuff. Her has her in a cage naked. My new job is to make sure she washes herself.

I do that and put her back into the cage and lock it. Where she curls into a ball and sobs.

"JP I'm out I need to get some things." I said as I went out the front door.

I drove to a local bar where this sweet little body rubs up against me she has blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes.

"Hi" she giggles

"Want to go some place with me" I ask her

She nods and I walk her to my car.

"Want to go to my place?" she asks

"Sure sounds great." I said

She leads the way to this cute place we get inside and she attacks me I help her take off my clothes. She is so fast it is erotic, but it feels wrong. With in seconds I'm tied up how the fuck did that happen.

She stops "Now you will tell me everything I need to know and I promise I wont kill you."

"You bitch let me go." I yelled

She walked over to me and punched me in the face "You are not making me to happy and if I don't get everything in 5 minutes then my brother will be here and then you will have a problem." She said

"You will pay for this you slut." I yelled

"I'm waiting 4minutes 30 seconds you don't learn very quickly." taking my little fingers and breaking them. I screamed that hurt like a bitch

"your down to 4 minutes. Talk now!" she said

"Fine what do you want to know?" I said

"5 weeks ago you killed my little sister now I want to know where is the ring leader. I know you weren't the one to blame, so where is he? What is his name? I want a location speak 3minutes 30 seconds." she said

I told her everything I knew.

She looked at me and said "You took to long."

"Wait I told you everything."

"I wish you had more time but my brother is here and has a few things discuss with you regarding our little sister. I'm sure pain will follow, and you deserve everything he gives you. She pulled out a table and a boy about the same size as the girl I raped with the same hair color.

"Sister you brought me a treat and I will make him feel pain. Please call our older brother he was pissed when I finished last time. If he hurries he wont be dead yet I need him to lose everything first just like he did to sissy. NOW GO CALL HIM." the brother said

The last thing I heard was a door close and voices.

"Boss he aint dead yet and I made him feel 10 times more pain than sissy did. Do you want to watch as I finish him?"

"No but I want him to wake up and you can deliver more pain. Here is adrenalin."

I opened my swollen eyes and he started torturing me again after about another hour my body gave out and everything went black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() :} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	4. Chapter 4

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 4 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Elizabeth POV **

I woke up to my head throbbing and I cant move anywhere. I cant see either. I hear men talking. It is so cold in here. I remember why I'm here. I also remember Jp hitting me. I remember the girl. I start crying.

"JP ….she is awake…. Can we play with her yet. Jim will find out, and I need to go back to his house." someone said

"Yeah sure lets get this started because we will be here for a while." Jp said

Then I felt a sharp tugging on my breasts it hurt a lot. I had something in my mouth. Then the blind fold came off I was spread eagle tied to this bed, and there was something attached to my nipples. I couldn't scream since there is something in my mouth.

"Awh she looks great like this. Don't you agree Larry." Jp asked

**JP POV**

I seen this dog, followed by this cute little brunette. I am going to fuck her. I just need to get these others to agree. The only one that maybe a problem is Jim but All I have to do is get this moving.

I tore through that little sluts virginity and had her a few more times. So did everyone the only problem was that we didn't get to keep her for weeks.

Jims little sister is a fine piece of ass. She is 12 but looks like she is 16 or 17. Her body is very mature. I have beat off to her a few times since I met them. I followed Elizabeth to her sitters then she left there going in the direction of Jim place so I needed to keep her from going that way. I went up behind her and said "Awh sweetheart what are you walking by your self this late for?"

She looked so sexy in those jeans and fitted t-shirt. I could see her perky c-cup titties. She has a great rack. Her hair is reddish brown. She is almost 5 foot. I am going to use her for my pleasure. She is going to be so tight. I only have to wait a little while to get her into my playroom. Vince will play maybe even Larry. He seemed to like the last one.

I hit her in the back of her head, she fell into me I carried her to my car that was a few blocks away. I got looks but nothing to worry about.

I placed her into the back seat, hog tied and gagged her, covered her with a blanket, locked the doors. Then I went back to the guys. I nodded to Vince and Larry. We ended up at a bar with Jim. He had a couple of drinks. We stayed there for an hour. Then he left.

"God that took for ever." Larry said

"Yeah I thought he would never leave." Vince said

"Yeah well lets go I want to play with my new toy." I said

"Cool where is she." Vince asked

I know he feels the same for the little thing I have in the car.

"C'mon she is in my car. Lets go so the fun can start."

We drove to my place. We got her inside. And she was still out so stripping her naked was so easy. We decided to tie her to the bed spread eagle that is the easiest was to get everything I want right now.

We just need to wait until she wakes up. But I wanted to play with her so I climbed onto the bed. And started tweaking her nipples they are erect now from that so I continued playing with her body. I started playing with her clit and she started bucking against my hand, even though she was unconscious, and she was wet, but I still wanted so much more.

"Vince come here, come play with my new toy."

"Alright this will be fun. Do you think we can make her cum even though she is out?" V asked

"I bet you a titty fuck after her Cuming." I said

"I don't think she will, If she does I'll hold her tits for you if she does." Vince said

"I'll just watch her cum and that will be so hot." Larry said

With that Vince said "I'll suck on her tits, I am such a boobie man."

As he got onto the bed.

I continues playing with her clit she was moaning through the gag. Her body was enjoying this I wanted a taste of the sweet nectar. I licked, bit and sucked on her clit she was bucking again. She couldn't buck to far but still this was so hot. After a few minutes her whole body was withering and she was cumming, I started drinking her sweet nectar. so I wont I get to titty fuck those perky tits yet. Good thing because I'm so hard watching and tasting her, and the fact that I've wanted to do this to her for a while. I took her cum and rubbed it over her tits and V held her tits together as I slid between and them felt so good sliding. I though of being in her tight pussy. I continued moving I increased my pace. After a few minutes I came all over her tits. I looked at Larry and V they had their cock in their hands and was rubbing one out. I pulled my pants up and said "Now we just wait for her to wake up."

I went over to the thermostat and turned it down. Watching her nipples get hardened. They looked like they could cut glass. I took pictures this was so hot I wanted to have something for later.

"Hey V lets put these on when she wakes up she is going to be screaming anyway." I said

Nipple clips that can shock and I can tighten then if she moves or don't listen to me.

"JP ….she is awake…. Can we play with her yet. Jim will find out, and I need to go back to his house." Vince said

"Yeah sure lets get this started because we will be here for a while." I said

Vince attached the nipple clips to her nipples she tensed and screamed through the gag.

"Awh she looks great like this. Don't you agree Larry." I asked

"Yeah she looks great" Larry said

I got up on to the bed where she was laid out for me to take. I whispered to her "I know you saw us and that girl and just so you know your next and I cant wait to be inside that tight pussy of yours."

She started crying harder

"Hey man I'm out what is she like 15. This is just weird I cant do this have fun though." Larry said

I laughed "Man you are going to miss out she is going to be tighter than the last one. But hay I'll do her bye myself." I said

"Wait about me I want my turn." V said

"Don't worry V… you and I will get a turn many in fact."

I took off my pants and I was hard knowing that I'm going to be in that tight little pussy.

She was screaming and crying. It was more like mumbling but who cares.

"This is going to be so good little girl…well not for you, but for me it is going to be so ..so good." I stated

I lined myself with her core and I entered her and oh my god she is so tight and I pounded into her. Providing with just the right amount of friction and her body made it feel that much better. She is hugging me like a glove. I am not going to last long, but I'm going to have her over and over again.

I am panting now "Ohhhhhhh I'm gonna cum in your tight pussy. I knew this was going to be so …so …..good I should have taken you a long time ago. Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhh hhhhh" I shouted as I came in her.

I got out of her pussy and my cock was covered in her virgin blood.

"V your turn." I said I went to her nipples and zapped her.

She screamed

I attached another clamp on her clit and zapped that as well. I took turns between both the nipples and her clit. Then V entered her. And he was going like a trooper. I took off the clit clamp knowing that she will cum from that. As soon as she came V followed shortly after.

I was hard again and I got in her again I pumped into her again this feels so good. I am going. In and out putting that sweet pussy right where it felt good for me. I stopped for a minute I don't want to blow my load yet, I want her to cum on me. Like that slut did earlier tonight… or wait that was yesterday.

"V take this remote and turn it on and off 6 times, then take off the nipple clamps. And suck on her tits. K" I said

"Yeah that will make her cum just like she did for me." V said

I started moving again and it felt so good and when he turned the clamps on her pussy gripped my cock. "Oh shit…that feels good…so good…oh" I said

"You better not blow your load early man…you will miss out." V said

"I want …do that …again V…." her pussy gripped my cock again

"Oh man I don't think I can last through 4 more times of that….It feels go good…."

her pussy gripped my cock again.

"AWHhhhhhhhh" was all I could think. her pussy gripped my cock again and held it longer, that fucker hasn't shut it off yet I continued pounding in to her.

"Bastard let her go…I don't want to blow my load yet." he let it go I stopped for a minute I was panting hard now. I started moving again her pussy gripped my cock again. "Oh little girl keep gripping my cock like that it feelss's soooooooooooo good."

I keep pounding into her. Her pussy gripped my cock again oh the delicious friction I wanted and then her pussy gripped my cock except this time she was flowing sweet nectar around my cock and she was shaking.. "Oh baby …..I'm Gonna cummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…I'm cumminggggggggg."

I looked to V and he had her nipples in his mouth. Sucking and bitting them. She was milking me dry. That was so good I am sated. "V you can have her again if you want, but you should save your energy for tomorrow for it will be just as much fun as it was tonight. Lets just leave her here…maybe Larry will clean her up if not we can continue this in a few hours I'm tired." I said

"No wait I want to take her little ass while you are inside her. Jp Please that feels so fucking good." V said

"No way man I cant right now give me a few hours you fucker..I promise you can have her ass first but in a few hours." I said

I have stamina but shit we have been going at this for hours already now.

Days turned into weeks and I did let V have her ass. I whipped her. Making her bleed. That was arousing as well.

Weeks turned into months.

I never cleaned her up, Larry usually did. Then placed her in the cage.

That is until I got a call from him saying that he isn't coming home he picked up a girl and is getting laid tonight and hopefully tomorrow.

I kept my girl tied to the bed so I could have her at any time until Larry came back. She still screams, and still has the gag in place.

After 4 days I still haven't heard from Larry. Oh well he is probably fucking that chick he picked up.

I called V and it went to voicemail. I guess I'll be the only playing with my toy today.

**Alec POV**

I got all the Intel from Larry I was to be at the estate. Shit that bastard even gave me his pass card and password to get in. I got his security system and he didn't even know. There is only one room

I cant see, but he comes out almost every time naked and only after about an hour. He went into that room 8 or 9 times a day. so I timed it perfectly. He didn't know what hit him. It is unfortunate that I wont be delivering the pain but don't worry J will make sure that the PAIN WILL FOLLOW.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() :} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	5. Chapter 5

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 5 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Carlisle POV**

It has been 5 months since my daughter was brought into the ER. We worked on her and saved her she has been in a drug in-dused coma. We fixed her body, but I don't know how her mind will be. My son only left her side once when I sedated him. He works and comes back to her room. He is so pissed at me and still refuses to speak to me. The only time he speaks to me is if I order him to or it is only work related.

We put her on a vent the first month so her ribs, lungs, arms and legs could heal.

My daughter is 5 months pregnant and I know she would be against abortion. She said that on many occasions. She had said that it wasn't the babies fault that the mother was raped. Or that the man raped her. I feel horrible that she cant make these decisions. All I know is the discussions that we have had.

We told the family and they agreed with me. As did Edward he said she would never forgive us if we did anything of the sort. That was the only thing he has said to me in the last 3 month.

We took off the external fixators off Bella's arms and legs at the 2 ½ months. PT came and are working with her everyday three times each day that was my order.

The swelling in Bella's brain has been down, but it goes back up. On and off it goes up and down we don't know why. It just happens. So that is why we are keeping her sedated.

The time has been hard on everyone. The head of the Neuro team came to talk to me Dr. John Smirch.

"Carlisle you and I both know that we need to take her off we have been putting it off and it needs to be done now. That way we can see how much brain damage she has endured."

"What are the percentages?" I asked already knowing the answers. I just needed it confirmed.

"There is a 50 percent chance that she will never be a functioning adult. There is a chance that if she wakes up she will never be able to care for herself. There is a chance that she may never wake up."

In that moment my son just walked in and had heard our conversation.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! SHE WILL BE FINE!" Edward shouted at my friend and head of Neuro.

"Edward dear boy you know the studies just like I do I know you have read them. Never the less she needs to come off by Saturday. Good day gentlemen." with that John left.

"Son that gives us three days." I said

"I know how to tell time old man." he said bitterly

"Son please we need to come to terms with this. What ever happens. We will be there for her." I said

"I should have told her ….I should have told her….. I don't want to lose her …." he sobbed

"Son she may be fine. She has had plenty of time to heal. I think she will wake up…she does better with you in the room. Lets wake her up tonight." I said

I set up everything so we would take her off the sedation slowly. And it took 7 hours for her to start to move it was a good sign. Our whole family was there. Waiting quietly…. Edward held Bella's hand the whole time.

**Bella POV **

I feel like I am coming from under water. I feel so sleepy.

I open my eyes and I looked around and I am in a hospital room. I cant remember how I got here. Shit I cant remember leaving the hospital. Oh no who fed Jake. I need to get up to go feed him. I look around again. I seen Edward my best friend. He was sleeping on my bed with his head. I smiled at him. Then lifted my hand and played with his hair. It is so soft. His eyes flittered open and his beautiful green orbs are staring at me. I smiled. He smiled at me. "Bells are you ok?" he asked

I tried to talk but nothing came out. I nodded my throat is so dry. I point to my throat

He got me a drink, or rather ice chips to suck on.

My head is starting to hurt and it is so bright in here. I winced and he started asking me Questions. "Are you hurting anywhere? Can you talk? Can I get you anything?"

I nodded then shook my head.

Then the whole room was so loud and a lot of thing started happening. Ali my sister started bouncing and talking to fast. Mom was crying which I didn't understand.

Everyone started talking at the same time. The noise was unbearable this was a pain that I have never experienced before. I grabbed my head and started shaking my head. Everyone stopped talking. I put my finger to my lips and told them to be quiet.

I was annoyed why cant I talk? Why am I in this room? How long have I been here? How did I get in here? Did someone take care of Jake?

"What do you need Love?" Edward asked

I motioned for pen and paper. Dad came over and was shining a pen light in my eye and was writing on what I presume was my chart. I huffed when no one gave me what I wanted.

Ali came over and gave me what I wanted she gave me a small pink note pad and a pink feather pen I smiled

Only Ali would have a pen like this.

-Ali where did you get the pen?

She laughed "It was so adorable I just had to have it and I got the pink pad to match."

-That is so you now to the other stuff…. Why cant I talk Dad?

He sighed "Why are you asking me?"

-I know you wont lie to me and you WILL give me the truth and don't sugar coat it.

"Honey I think the trauma to your throat may be the reason or it could be the non-use. Truly I don't know." Dad said.

-Trauma… what trauma..

"Well what do you remember sweetheart?" Dad asked

- the last thing I remember was getting ready to leave Eddie took over for me. I stuck my tongue out at him I know he hates that name

But he didn't say anything to me like he normally does.

"Don't dad she don't need to know right now" Em said

"Yeah this is her first day. Let it be please sissy we will tell you I promise. Just not tonight k." Rose said

Now I know this is strange Rose just tolerated me at best. She always hated that Em and I had such a great relationship. And it was never sexual. That was just what she thought.

-Fine just tell me how long I've been in this room….no this hospital?

"well it has been some time." Dad said

- Edward ...a time …. NOW

I wrote knowing he will tell me

Edward sighed "Five months, three weeks and five days."

Oh my god that is a long time

- Oh shit did someone feed Jake?

I asked

Everyone didn't say anything and everyone's expression was grim.

I huffed

- I need to know …please tell me sugar coat it or what ever but please tell me..

I looked around and everyone was silent I looked directly to Edward

-Please tell me.

"Love, Jake died the day you got admitted. I am sorry for your loss I know your dad got him for you. As for the rest I know you need to know and we are worried for you we don't want you to get worse. So I'll tell you first though I need to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago. I love you and I promise not to leave your side until you order me away. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. I don't have any excuse."

I smiled

- I have been waiting to hear that for a long time and I feel the same. Can you tell me please.

He huffed "This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do my love. I will help you just let me alright. Are you ready?" Edward asked

I nodded and smiled

He huffed again. "You were brought in by the EMT's we didn't even know it was you until we paged you. And your watch went off.. You were assaulted so bad that it took hours of surgeries. To repair the broken bones… none of your facial bones were broken but there was a lot of soft tissue damage to your face. You were on a vent for a month…. You had external fixators on both arms and legs. Those came off two months ago."

-Did they find the person that assaulted me

I looked to Jasper knowing that he wouldn't lie to me about this.

"Darlin.. I…we didn't stop until we found them. It only took Jane, Alec and I five weeks."

I looked at him and smiled

-Love you Jas

"As I love ya, Darlin. We all do. Edward here stayed by your side…Um Dad had to sedate him once and he has been a little bitter, but Ed man you have to admit you needed the rest."

-when can I get out of here?

"Well Love it will be a little while….umm there is more….you need to know about.." Edward said

"You need to be aware sweetheart. Umm… how to tell you my sweet girl." Mom said

-What are you not saying...What do I need to know.

"Sissy (I looked to Ali) your pregnant… and when Edward said assaulted he means Physically and sexually. You didn't stand a chance sissy. They killed Jake he tried to protect you." Ali said

- How many men did this to me?

"Four" Dad said as Jas came over to me and leaned over to my ear over Edward and whispered to me

"Darlin, I made them pay and they wont ever bother you again." then kissed my cheek, then my forehead.

I started crying. I was violated I don't remember any of it. which is a good thing, but I cant even give my husband my virginity. The only thing I wanted to give I saved my self for that gift to give to my husband. I pushed the paper away and cried more the only difference this time Edward picked me up and was rocking me. Whispering to me "Everything is going to be alright, my love. I love you, I don't want to spend another day with out you by my side. Please be my wife."

I cried even more not because I didn't want to marry him just that I couldn't give him anything to him. I buried my head into his shoulder and cried.

After some time it was really quiet I looked around and everyone left.

I asked for my paper back which he gave me immediately.

-Why would you want me I'm not pure anymore I cant even give you my virginity. That was the only thing I had to give you was that gift. I am going to have a baby that wont be yours.

"Oh …. Love you're the gift. And the baby will be mine by any means it isnt the baby's fault that this happened to you. I will love you and anything you give birth to. This wasn't your fault. As for your virginity… well that was a gift to give, plus you didn't give it to them so you can still give yourself to me and that would be the same thing to me. I love you with all my heart. Please be my wife."

-I accept even though I cant say it out loud. I love you as well.

We kissed and he gave me my ring.

"So do you want a grand affair, it can be anything you want" Edward said

-I want to do it quickly. I don't want to look pregnant. Plus I really want to be married before I give birth. How quick do you think mom can get it ready. The only other thing I want is to be out of the hospital

"Love I will ask and find out everything alright right now lets rest. In the morning I will find everything out. So we need to rest. Good night Love."

-Good night sleep well

**Elizabeth POV**

-*Three months ago*-

The worst things have happened to me.

I have been tied to this bed for a week now

Then these two people came in and they caught JP by surprise hit him in the head with something I didn't even see what they hit him with. I was crying and struggling he was still inside me and it still hurt a lot.

I couldn't talk I still have this thing in my mouth. The girl helped me take the thing out of my mouth. She covered me with a sheet untied me and carried me to this van.

Then the boy punched JP in the face. "That will ensure the trip with out him waking up, but if he moves even a little bit tell us so we can make sure he don't touch you again."

With that he got in the van flicked something then the entire house was in flames and we drove away I didn't even know where I was but I felt safe for the first time in two months.

After three hours and we stopped twice once to get food the other time was for the boy with brown curly hair to punch JP in the face again.

I ate very little even though I was starving I didn't want to turn their wrath on me they seemed pissed and I didn't want that to be directed to me.

The girl finally talked to me I was terrified until she said "My name is Jane this is my brother Alec we are going to take care of you ok."

I nodded I still have to find my voice I hurt all over and my back burns.

**Alec POV**

I seen the girl that monster had tied to the bed and I seen red. I know this is the girl that saved Bells. That was weeks ago she has had to endure the unthinkable my sister took care of the girl while I beat the shit out of him and dropped him into the van the only thing I was mad about now was that this poor girl would have to ride next to this monster.

We got back to the warehouse. I looked at the girl and she was hurt really bad. She needs to be looked at by a doctor. I called J he would know what to do.

"Boss … I got the last one … but there are complications." I said

"WHAT ….I NEED THIS …TO GO UNHITCHED!" J Said

"No that isn't what I mean. I need a doctor, and not for him. He had that girl we were looking for, and she is in rough shape. She needs a doctor that monster had her tied up probably for the last two months." I said

"Fine I'll bring my older brother Emmett because Edward refuses to leave the hospital, and they sedated him last night." J said

"Fine be here in an hour. She needs a ."

**Emmett POV**

Ring …..Ring…..Ring

This better be good my only day off and I wanted to be inside my love. Yesterday sucked I was forced to help dad sedate my littlest brother I only agreed to keep him in Bells room. She needed him in there. Eddie will be awake tomorrow.

"Hello Jas this better be good I was in the middle of …."

"Shut the hell up ...I don't want to know. I need you right now. No questions asked. I'll be there in five minutes. Ummm….Rose too."

Great she is going to be pissed this was to be our day.

Rose cant have any children the monster she was with as a teen raped her. That man stole away her innocence. He got what the law thought he needed. Locked him up where he was gang raped then killed by another inmate. This inmate had a sister that was raped and that girl killed her self. This enraged him and didnt think the justice system worked for the victims.

Like I said she is going to be so pissed

I'll make it up to her. Groveling to my love is always fun.

"Babe Jas needs our help for something I don't know what it is but he sounded stressed and you know my brother he is never stressed."

With that we through on clothes and made it outside just as Jas pulled up.

"I don't know what is happening just know that a doctor is needed and no one can know about it. So I would normally ask Ed but he is occupied, since you sedated him yesterday."

"Jas you know I didn't have a choice in that. Dad made me."

"well still we need to go now get in the car."

With that we got into the car. Jas sped away.

With in a half of an hour we were at this warehouse. Alec came out and said hi and said to follow him which we did.

I seen a small girl on this table covered with a sheet. She has bruises all over her face, and arms.

"I have all the stuff you will need, but she needs something. Which I truly don't know. And she has gotten worse in the last half hour. Jane laid her down but she is ….I just don't know. This is your speciality ..I'll leave you to it." Alec said

"One more thing do you know her name?" I asked

"No.. I don't … neither does Jane she hasn't spoken a word yet. I think ….. no I know she is to scared to talk. Just be gentle …something I know you are good at." Alec said

I went to work I started assessing the girl. She looked to be 15 or 16. She has deep lacerations on her back. Which are infected. She is also has different stages of bruising all over her body. Most not even a few days old.

I talked to her softly. She has a high fever. I had to clean the wounds and suture six of them. I set up an I.V. she was dehydrated as well. I attached high dose of antibiotics. To help with the infection.

The cuts on her wrists and ankles are just contusions, deep like rug burns. When she tried to get away, but never succeeded.

Rose helped her get some clothes on we also learned her name is Elizabeth. But we know nothing else about her. Other than she was raped by at least three of the men that attacked Bells. I smile at her it seems to help she don't seem as scared as she was earlier or she is just to exhausted to.

"She needs to be in a bed little brother. To rest and get better. We will take her to our home. Where she will get better. We will protect her. Like our own." I said to Alec

Alec and Jane are our adopted siblings to our Bella so that inturn makes them ours as well. Bells could get anyone to love her.

"Fine …Take her to your home we will watch over her as well. He picked up a necklace "This will track her. And ensure her safety at all times." then he looked to her "Just push this button if you feel threatened and I'll be there with in the hour. Got it kid." Alec said

She nodded and whispered "Thanks"

I went to get the keys to the car and Jas had a man attached to a cross and he was torturing him.

"Brother before you go this is the guy that hurt our little sister, and that little girl you just worked on. He just passed out we need to wake him up, and I want to remove his eyelids so he don't have a choice to close his eyes. I need help with that. Are you game Bro?" Jas asked in an eerie tone and at this moment I would do anything for him. No matter how I would feel tomorrow.

I nodded my agreement

And got to work I gave him adrenalin to make him wake up then he started screaming again. He closed his eyes.

"You see Bells and the girl didn't have the choice so you don't either" Jas said

I cut off his eyelids he screamed the whole time. I got the keys and told Jas that if he passed out give him more adrenalin that will keep him going. I even gave him the correct dosage.

With that we loaded her into Jas's car and drove away to our house. Elizabeth slept the whole time.

We set up one of the guest bedrooms for her recovery.

-* Three months later *-

The time at our house Elizabeth was so skittish at first. Every time we said her name she cringed. I came up with Lizzie and she don't cringe anymore.

She talks to Rosie about things I truly didn't want to know about. I wish I did more to that monster.

We adopted Elizabeth Ann Strider she is officially my little girl Elizabeth Ann Cullen. She is pregnant by that bastard. She cries a lot but I am her rock that she comes to she say she feels safe with me. Rosie is so happy to have a child to care for. Even if she has issues. We are dealing with all of them.

We talked to Lizzie about the baby. Even though she is a child we need to know what she wants us to do we support her with everything she wants.

She explained that she didn't know what to and asked us for our option.

Option 1: I told her that if she wanted us to care for the baby we would take her as our own just like we did for her. I also explained that she was our first daughter and would stay that way for life. She would be the big sister. She would be required to help out around the house, but the responsibility of the baby would be ours (mine and her mothers).

Option 2: we could give the baby away to another loving couple.

Option 3: she could keep the baby, but she would be her total responsibility. We would help of course, but with a baby there are a lot of responsibilities.

We told her that she don't have to decide right now and it was big decision.

After three weeks she finally told us that she wanted us to take care of the baby and we agreed and she promised to the best sister ever.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	6. Chapter 6

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 6 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Bella POV**

It has been hard with PT and getting my muscles to work the right way again. I stayed in the hospital for 8 days after I woke up. I still don't remember anything that happened to me. I think it is truly a blessing.

I met my new niece Lizzie she came with Em and Rose she is so nice to me we are both pregnant due within days of each other. She don't talk to anyone but Rose and myself, and only if I'm alone or with Rose, which that hardly happens. My husband is always here, not that I mind.

He is my rock. My voice still hasn't returned. Dad said that it was damaged and it may return in time. So I am learning sign language. But mostly I write. I cant work right now, because of everything my body went through.

My wedding was amazing. Mom helped me get dressed, Rose and Lizzie did my hair, Ali did my make-up. I wrote my vows that Ali read for me. Ali was my Matron of honor. Em was the best man. We had a small reception in mom and dad's back yard. That was where we did the wedding as well.

My dad walked me down the Aisle. Walked…. daddy was so proud of me

I had to work really hard at PT to even walk. It took me 10 days to do. I walk with a limp but I'm walking which the doctors said that would never happen for me. My arms are still weak but I can hold my flowers.

I have horrible scars all over my arms and legs, but I'm happy maybe I'll get a tattoo to cover them up.

My sissy Jane and my bro Alec were there but only for an hour. It has taken me forever to get them to let me hug them, but they let me and I thanked them for coming they both said in unison "If you need us we will be here with in the hour. And Alec gave me a bracelet and said "Push this Blue gem if you need me and I'll be here I promise." then he kissed my cheek and left with Jane.

It is a really pretty. The blue gem is oval, sky blue, and it is 2 inches round. On both sides it has the Cullen crest. Then 2 smaller blue sky blue gems the whole thing is silver and shiny I love it. The best wedding present ever I think, well except me getting my husband.

I have to think that this would not have even happened if I was not assaulted, but my husband said that he would have, He said "I would have told you, I should have told you months ago. I'll spend the rest of my days making it up to you."

"Love are you well?" my husband said bringing me out of my day dream.

I nodded

"Do you want to go out love?" Edward asked

I shook my head no then I wrote

-I just want to spend the day with you to cuddle! K

"That is great love I would love to do nothing more." Edward said

-I hear a but in that statement

"No there is no but tonight."

-tomorrow though? right?

He sighed "Yes, tomorrow I need to go to work. I hate that you will be here by your self."

-I wont be here by my self. Rose and Lizzie will be here! So no worries.

I smiled at him

The our wedding night I had to beg him to take me to consummate our marriage.

He did and it was so amazing …he was amazing… even thinking about our night I blushed.. His body is absolutely perfect, where mine is damaged. He made me feel so special. Undamaged, unscarred I ...it felt so good.

I signed "I love you"

He smiled "As I love you my love. Lets go to bed you need your rest and I'll set up a movie for us until we fall asleep."

With that he set up the movie and crawled into bed with me.

The following day. I woke up early and crawled out of bed slipping out from under Edward. I went to the kitchen and made breakfast. I was still weak but I'm so tired of having people waiting on me. I plugged in my Ipod and turned it on and danced while I worked. It wasn't until I felt warm arms around me.

"Love what are you doing mother is going to be so angry at you. She feels you need more time my sweet wife." my husband said as he kissed my neck

"Plus I wanted to have some fun before I leave in an hour." he wiggled his eye brows at me.

I wrote - no I'm cookin my love plus I'm hungry!

"HI IM HERE MY DARLINGS" our mother yelled

"your going to feel her wrath now love… I'll go lighten the blow k. love." Edward said as he left the room quickly.

I continued to work. I started to feel I lightheaded but I was cooking pancakes and didn't want to burn them.

I started to feel so hot and I couldn't feel my feet. I started to sway and I almost fell. Before everything went black.

**Edward POV**

I made it to my mother "Please don't be angry mom she is just trying to be herself." I said quickly

"What is she doing my boy?" mom asked

"She is cooking." I said as I went back into the kitchen just as I got in there she started to sway I knew something was wrong and made it to her in seconds. I put my arms around her and picked her up just as her entire body went limp.

My heart went into my shoes. My mother had my father on the phone as she finished the meal. I took Bells to our room and laid her down to assess her. Her heart rate was so low only 40 beats a minute her breathing was low as well. She has only been home for just a couple of months. She is 7 ½ months pregnant now. I have been off work to care for her I had just decided to go back today.

I called an ambulance they said their ETA is 12 minutes

I could get her to the hospital in that time. I hung up and carried her to our car mom got in the back as I drove I got there in 5 minutes flat I got there as Em and dad were in the ER pulling Bells out of the car. Placing her on the gurney.

They rushed her in and all I could do is watch as my love is being rushed away. I was being held by mom.

Just as we were standing there the Ambulance pulled up as Rose got out and Lizzie was on the gurney. Rose was crying as I seen my niece come in I knew I needed to get to work. While my dad was fixing my love I had to fix my niece.

I took her into surgery. I also pumped her full of steroids just in case. We did tests and we still didn't know what happened to either of them. Lizzie's B/P was 60/40 her pulse was 30 we were losing her. I gave her epi to increase her heart rate. Which in turn would bring up her blood pressure.

I had talked to Rose and she said that the same thing that happened to Bells happened to Lizzie except she waited for the ambulance.

There isn't anything we can do except wait. We moved our girls into the same room so we can all be with them together.

For the time being both of them are stable, barely but stable.

**Mystery POV **

I have been following around my brothers conquests. For months I even got close enough to slip both of them some potion. To send them into labor killing them and maybe even the children. I didn't care. I wanted them all to suffer for my loss.

The gypsy I got the potion from said it was a definite thing. This would hurt them all even those that actually killed him. All I can say is they will go fast not like my brother did.

There is an antidote which is another potion. I have no idea what is in there. I also don't care. He was my last living relative…. my twin. He was the good one my parents loved him more. But he was the only one that loved me.

Oh and we did have so, so, so much fun, and we didn't care who we hurt in the process. It was all about our pleasure. Like I said he was the good one I have done far worse then him, and far more beauties willing or not it didn't matter. Age didn't matter either as long as I got off I was good. The only difference was I always killed my beauties, and there were hundreds. I took pictures of them all. You may ask why I am the way I am. I can blame it on one of three people

1. being god all mighty

2. being my parents

3. their parents.

Our parents beat the living shit out of us all the time. We killed them when we turned 14, we tied up dad to a chair and we fucked mom while dad watched us. This happened for weeks we fed them water until they died. Mom was tied to the bed until she died. JP put a bag over mom's head something that he didn't want to watch her face while he came. I truly didn't care.

Then we went on a fucking frenzy. We took girls every so often. We lived off the land for a while. Tied the girls up keep them until they died, almost a month, maybe a little longer. We each liked different types I liked blonds while JP liked brunettes. It was always 2 girls that we took. I liked them a little younger like 15 or 16, JP was the same. As long as they looked 15 or 16 they were game to JP and I.

We had to split up for a time that is how I stayed in the back ground I even watched him fuck that little thing. I had to take one that night. She was sweet I kept her for a while. Until she didn't fight anymore, then I killed her. I was off the grid while I was fucking that thing that is how my brother died. I wasn't there I could have saved him.

I let it all settle I took another girl she was so sweet. She is 5'4 curly reddish blonde hair everywhere rockin body. So fuckin hot. She is still fighting, and has been for 3 months I beat her and she still fights. I choke her while I fuck her. She still fights. I started cutting her and she still fights. So fun and arousing.

**Lilly POV**

I was shopping for a dress which I hate, dresses any way. But mom said I needed one for dad's fancy sancy banquet thingy. I was almost done when a man was following me. I felt him watching My dad is a special ops guy and he taught me many self defense thing saying that I would need it. I tried to get away but he hit me I fought but it never worked. I know my daddy is looking for me. I am 14 years old. I fight him every step of the way. He hurts me all the time, but I know my daddy will find me. I fight because I don't want to dishonor my daddy. I will fight until my last breath.

He taunts me with this girl Isabella Cullen and her friend she is going to die just like me he says unless she and her friend gets this vial. (he holds up two vials…laughs and sets them down… calling them stupid bitches)

Then he beats me and fucks me while he chokes me. I fight him. I will never give up. I am getting tired though. I have been here for 118 days I made marks under the sink with tooth paste.

Everyday he lets me goes to relieve myself. He leaves me for about 30 minutes each day I have been looking for a way out. Today I found something ….it is an ink pen a metal one. It looks like I could do some damage with it. It was wedged behind the sink and no one even seen it… well until I actually was looking for something.

I waited until I was almost to the bed and he wasn't looking at me. At that moment he turned around I stabbed him in his eye. He fell to the ground. Dropping his gun, I picked it up and emptied the gun into him. I don't remember where I shot him, but the cops said I shot him 3 times in the head, 4 in the chest, the rest where all over. They didn't tell me. My daddy was there with in a half of an hour. I told my dad "He was taunting me about someone named Isabella Cullen and her friend he gave them something and the antidote is here in this vile her and her friend will die without it."

Dad said that he would take care of it. Which according to him he did, giving it to her doctors.

I was exhausted …So tired "Its alright Princess Daddy is here I wont let anything happen to you ….you can sleep now.. My sweet girl!" with that my daddy picked me up and I laid my head on his chest and he carried me out and I passed out.

**Emmett POV**

My baby girl finally talked to me today just before I went to work. She said "I love you daddy!"

"I Love you to my baby girl!" I said as I kissed her cheek and left for work

I was only there for an hour when I got a frantic call from my mother saying that bells is in trouble. They got to the ER less than 5 minutes later. We got her stable enough but barely. It was a stressful my dad and I worked on her for hours to do that and it seems as though she could drop at any moment.

I didn't know that my baby came in minutes after my sissy. I didn't know until the nurse told me after we got Bells stable.

I went to my baby and my brother was there and he explained everything that I just did to Bells including giving the baby steroids. They seem to have the same problems and we were losing them both. And the look on dad's face said everything. He said we needed to prepare for the worse. We both cried like babies in the doctors lounge.

Three days they both have been hit and miss. We had them in the same room it is easier to keep an eye on them both. They kept us consistently busy all the time if it wasn't Bells it was Lizzie. They had different things go wrong at different times.

I was called to the ER to look at a case. Ed, Myself and dad was consistently in their room. I still needed to work. I did research. I forced my med students to do research as well.

As I was thinking I was called back to the ER for a consult.

I got there and boomed "What do you have for me"

14 year old female with lots of trauma. She was brought in buy her father. Possible abuse. I need you to look at her and you are our best we have for this kind of thing.

You see Ed and myself were taught by Jas to be absolutely lethal. We trained and I can knock someone out in 12 seconds, and my boss kind of watched me do this to someone that was being physical to the nurse… he was hurting her and with in seconds I knocked him out. Only slightly hurting my nurse

I nodded to him. I went into the room with the girl, and it was like Déjà vu all over again seeing her was just like seeing my little girl the first time except different hair color. I did my assessment I didn't say much and the girl was out from exhaustion. The father was watching me kind of like I was the enemy.

"Sir what happened to this poor child and don't say she falls a lot." I said

"I just found her she was kidnapped over 3 months ago I found her tonight. I need her fixed up and I trust almost no one, buy my associate told me to ask for Doctor McCarthy and I did… Please help her." He said

"I am …McCarthy …Em who sent you?" I said

"Alec said you were one that is loyal, trustworthy and the best!" he said

With that I was so worried Alec …. Shit I'm not covering anything… "I'm not covering up anything" I said

"No I just want my baby taken care of by the best and he said you are the best in this field!"

"What is your name?" I asked

"My name is Seth Clearwater." Seth said

"That is fine. I will care for you but don't go anywhere." I said

"You will have to kill me to get me to leave this room." Seth said.

"I understand." I said

I got to work she had many more wounds than Lizzie had. I felt horrible more than my little girl was on the table.

Right now she was critical, but stable. Bells was the same. There was still no change and we fear for both the babies and the girls. They wont last the next three days, the only reason I'm down here is I was paged and Dad and Eddie is there and I've only been out for an hour. I need to talk to Jas to find out who this Seth character is and if he is trustworthy.

I finished with Lilly and gave her a sedative to keep her sleeping. The rest is what she needs to heal.

I went to talk to Jas he is in the waiting room.

"Man, do you know a Seth Clearwater?" I asked him

He looked tense but nodded "I have not seen him in years. Why do you ask?"

"I just have a few question for you about him. Do you think he is trustworthy? What does he do?" I asked

"Yeah man he is trustworthy, protective of his wife and kids. He had six boys and finally a girl."

"Would he hurt his daughter?" I asked even thought he was protective he could still hurt her if it was in her best interest… no ...I don't think so…

"No never he left special ops for his family.. Just after the little one was born saying he wanted to be closer to his family...to protect them and be a real family." Jas stated

"Ok …thanks Jas I got to go check on my patient." I said as I was leaving

Jas grabbed my arm and said "Wait... how do you know him and where is he.. don't hurt his kids ….he is just as lethal as …." he trailed off

"He is downstairs in the ER I was paged down there… his daughter is my patient. I need to go, I need to get back to our girls." I said

I went to check on Lilly and Jas followed me.

**Jasper POV **

I followed Em to the ER to see Seth the last time I seen him. I was so pissed at him. He was leaving the ops and I still needed him… for he taught me everything…. He told me not to let the ops be the only thing in my life at the time. I didn't know what he was talking about. That was 14 years ago. I now know what he was talking about. For now I know family is the most important thing in the world. I love Ali more than life its self, and she is really struggling with our sister sick and niece sick. Dad said to prepare for the worse. Which means they are really bad.

"Seth?" I said

"J ….how are you…boy …I missed you. Learn anything new?"

wouldn't he like to know. That his training went to good use until I got out years ago.

"I left the ops. I'm sorry for being mad at you all those years ago. I didnt understand why you got out all those years ago. I understand now and have for years now. I'm sorry I was mad at you, but I felt you abandoned us(Me, Jane, and Alec). Why are you here?" I asked

"This is my little girl…Lilly... She was kidnapped three and a half months ago I found her this morning. She killed the monster that did this to her I'm so proud of her. Do you know Dr. McCarthy? Alec said he was the best and well I didn't have time to check him out."

I laughed we have to many Cullen's as doctors so Em decided to use his middle name.

"He is my brother. He is the best ER doctor. His name is Emmett McCarthy Cullen."

"Cullen you said… do you know an Isabella Cullen?"

I was instantly pissed and probably looked it. How did he know her name. "How do you know my little sister's name" I asked harshly

"J …please calm down …Lilly was saying something just before she passed out…I thought she was just babbling… Here is a vile she said she needs this to get better…or something like that." he said handing me two viles

"Tell me exactly what she babbled…. Please?" I said

She said He was taunting her about someone named Isabella Cullen and her friend he gave them something and the antidote is here in this vile her and her friend will die without it. I truly didn't know she was even existed and as soon as Lilly was stable I was going to look her up." Seth said

Thanks man I took the viles and went to Em and explained everything he had finished already with Lilly and said he would be back soon and left.

**Edward POV**

Emmett came in and gave me two viles and a story... We put the solution into the I.V. with in minutes the vitals and pressures came highter. They were still unconscious but they were not critical any more. Then they both went into labor.

We rushed them into surgery. The surgery team split half took Lizzie the other took Bella. Dad told me to go to Lizzie I wanted to fight him but I couldnt. I knew if I did he would make me leave and I couldnt live with that.

Rose was put into scrubs and held Lizzies hand whispering to her. It was sweet. Her first baby she loves this little girl.

She is only 12 and a half. poor little girl... I dont blame her she is terrified of every male in our family. We dont avoid her exactly but we dont touch her at all.

Well the men at least. I heard Em say that she actually hugged him today. and say "I love you daddy" to him. that was a lot for her.

I got ready and we got the baby out in 2 minutes flat the first A.P.G.A.R was 7 then 9. A baby Boy Then I felt another and pulled it out as well.

The second baby A.P.G.A.R was 5 then 7. a baby girl.

Rose was crying. These are Roses new babies. I sewed her back up. It took me 45 minutes. I stapled up the wound and they wheeled her back into recovery.

I went to see my Love I needed to make sure everything was alright. They were still working on her my dad looked up to the waiting room shaking his head at me and I fell to my knees!

**(I was going to be mean and leave it here but changed my mind)**

**Carlisle POV**

My wife was holding my daughters hand I couldnt operate on Bells there were policies in place since yesterday the board told me if I did that they would suspend my license. So I just watched.

They were working on Bells I was watching in the room and I heard

"Oh shit" Steve the lead surgeon on this case said

"I knicked the bladder, maybe more I just dont know." Steve said

"Nurse page Jean Smith now we need this under control now. Also bring in liquid formula now." I said

Jean came in and started shouting at Steve that he was on suspension. That he killed a young mother yesterday. Jean is the head of OB. I had no idea. This is really bad the monitors went off and Bells pressure had dropped. They pulled out the baby as I looked over the baby a beautiful little girl and she had 6 and a 10 on her A.P.G.A.R's the baby was sent out to the nursery with my wife.

I went over to Jean she said she needed help so I did as I was trained.

He knicked her bladder in at least two places if not more. It also looked like he used a hacksaw to cut her open. Right now there is so much blood. We ordered more O negative for her. We fixed the damage to her uterus.

I looked up and seen my son. I shook my head at him and went back to work.

She dropping so fast losing so much blood so fast. We needed to find the other bleeder to save my daughter. Jean said "I found it. Hold it right there 3 seconds there got it. Now lets go on to the next thing the bladder."

We fill her bladder with formula to fix it. He knicked it 4 times as the formula came out the holes we suturedup each hole and refilled the bladder to make sure it didnt leak. Then closed her up. She was put into ICU. She is stable but still critical.

As I went out Sharon Riley (she is the head of the board) was waiting and said "AS of this moment you are suspended." and she walked away.

what she didnt know is that if any of my children were in that room I would have done the same thing. I mean how wouldnt save their child. I know the problem and I know the legal problems. I just dont care expecially when Jean said she needed help. I am chief of surgery or was.

We saved my little girl she is alive and if she chooses she can have more children for that choice I made and I dont regret it. Not at all. I sat there in the Doctors lounge with my hands on my face as all the emotions came to a head and I just cried.

Not for the fact that Im suspended ...but for the fact that I just saved my little girl. My granddaughter is alive as well.

I am a grandfather again times three. Two girls and a boy. We have the names for Rose's babies are Avery Liam Cullen and Emma Sophia Cullen and as soon as Bells wakes up she will have a name Edward refuses to tell us what it is. Bells got out of ICU today. She is still unconscious. Edward said they already picked out names.

So we are waiting for her name. Edward had not put that baby down ever since my wife gave her to him. He takes care of her changes her and the whole nine yards. it has been that way for 3 weeks now. We dont know why she hasnt woke up. Lizzie woke the morning after the twins birth.

I am still on suspension. I went infront of the board with Jean, my collegues all saying the same thing if not for me Bells would have died. Jean said she needed another hand and at the time didnt have one with out me the patient would have died and a huge law suit to unfold.

Which Edward's lawyer has already filed for Steve's incompetence. Or you can say his hack job to Bells.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Only one more chapter thanks for the reviews!

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	7. Chapter 7

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 7 .…..

….. Epilogue …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-*5 years later*-

**Edward POV**

It has been very trying. After everything that happened. Bella never woke up after 25 days she went brain dead. Life support was terminated. I lost my love that night. I have our daughter she looks just like her mother. We decided on her name together. Her name is Alivia Elizabeth Cullen. I quit my job to be home with her. I sued the hospital for _his_ incompetence. That man took my love away from me. They paid me 5 million dollars, but that will never bring my love back. I smile in all the right places and I live for my daughter.

Alivia started kindergarten today. Her mother would have been so proud.

Avery, Logan, Emma and Alivia are joined at the hip. Well Avery and Logan are and Emma and Alivia are that is. Liz started college this year. Even though she is only 17 she graduated with honors and the top of her class. She had a full ride to any college of her choosing. She choose Harvard and is doing well. Alec moved to be close to her, and is her personal bodyguard that is in the shadows. Jane is here and follows our kids around and hers. Seth's family moved here so Lilly and Lizzie could be close. Lilly had a baby as well she gave the baby to Jane as well Logan Ayden Voltaire. They are great kids very well behaved kids.

Lilly and Liz tied being the best. They both are at Harvard. Liz said she wants to be a doctor just like all the other Cullens' in our family.

I have all the support I can need.

Dad got suspended for fixing _his_ mistake. My dad said he couldn't do it any more losing Bells took a toll on all of us.

Alice married Jasper shortly after Bells death Jas kept her sane. Kept her moving she went into depression Jas helped her.

Now they have a three year old named Isabella Hope Cullen.

Everything life is precious, live life to the fullest, live everyday like there isn't a tomorrow. There is always pain it just how you deal with it!

THE END

OR IS IT?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is the end of this story.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() :} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	8. Chapter 8

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 8 .…..

….. Epilogue …

**Alternate ending**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Edward POV**

It has been 20 days and I never put my baby down I have still to name her I think today is going to be the day that my love will wake up.

I miss her so much. I can still feel her here and I hold her hand. My lawyer is suing the hospital for the damages to my love. Steve clearly had no idea what he was doing and his incompetence has caused my wife to be in a coma and my dad to be suspended. Dad said not to worry that all will work out in the end.

It is time to feed and change our little girl. She smiled at me today but mom said it was just gas. I stuck out my tongue out at her.

I looked at the clock it read 11:55 pm I sat in the chair next to Bells bed placing the baby in the bassinet next to me holding it to protect her. I rested my head on the bed and fell asleep just like I have done the last 20 days thinking that tomorrow will be the day my love will join us.

**Bella POV**

My head is pounding and it is so dark in here when I opened my eyes. I felt something soft by my hand I played with it and then I heard the most beautiful sound..

My husband's voice "Love your awake… God I've missed seeing your eyes…I love you so much …I'll show you our daughter. Can you talk my love?"

I shook my head and a sharp pain went through my head...I immediately grabbed my head and that sent my husband into a panic. He paged dad I presume for seconds later daddy came through the door and he started shouting orders.

"Dad relax she woke up and you know they cant follow your orders right now. Anyway." Edward said.

"Baby how are you feeling?" dad asked

I motioned to my head then he asked if it hurt and I nodded he called for the nurse give her pain meds without any sedative for now we don't want her sleeping she just woke up. With that the nurse gave me something and my head stopped hurting immediately. I looked down at my baby for the first time she is so beautiful. I smiled and motioned for paper I wanted to speak.

They gave me paper!

-why am I in the hospital again I was fixing breakfast. What happened to me?

Edward smiled "We only know is that you were given a potion and then given the antidote…the potion sent you into labor and she was delivered by Dr. Jean, and dad fixed you up, but there was a few problems. Steve was the one that we are suing to make him pay. Dad is suspended for stepping up and fixing you."

-I'm sorry Daddy…that I caused so many problems and for your suspension.

"Oh my baby I did it to save you and I would rather die than watch you die and do nothing… So baby girl I just get a small vacation to spend time with my grandbabies and my children." Daddy said.

"So we are all dying to know what is her name?" Daddy asked

I smiled and wrote

-Alivia Elizabeth Cullen

my sweet girl already has her daddy wrapped around her little fingers

"That is a prefect name for our little princess." Dad said

-* 5 years later *-

My daughter started kindergarten today along with Avery, Logan, Emma.

So much has happened since I woke up ...we won the law suit they granted us 5 million dollars.

My niece Lizzie graduated early so did Lilly. Lilly came and lived by us with her family they are really close Lizzie and Lilly. Rose is an excellent mother . Emmett is the best father he is still like a giant teddy bear and the twins go to him for protection from their mommy. But the funniest thing is when Em hides as well.

Lilly gave birth to Logan Ayden Voltaire 5 months after being found. Jane adopted him and is close by. We help her so she feels adequate. She is great with the kids, so is Alec. We are happy.

Both Lizzie and Lilly graduated with 4.0's and were accepted into Harvard. They both want to be doctors just like the rest of the Cullens.

I still have problems talking, and if I do talk it very quiet, and after about an hour I cant talk for a week so I barely speak. I use sign language mostly everyone knows it now even the kids. My husband is the greatest. He is so supportive and we are pregnant with our second child now…three months along although we have yet to tell anyone.

That will be fun dad and mom is going to freak out. Since the last C- section I was pretty torn up and that doctor did a terrible job on me at least that is what dad, my brothers, and my husband said.

Jas also asked if he could take him out I shook my head no at him. He is still scary when he wants to be. Jas married my older sister 3 years ago our kids were flower girls and ring bears they were so cute.

They got pregnant on the honeymoon and 9 months later they had a sweet little girl they named her Hope Isabella Cullen

I have enjoyed these last 5 years. I feel all the pain I went through was worth it if I didn't go through it I wouldn't have what I have today! Life can have a lot of pain it is how you deal with it that matters. Everyone deals with pain differently. I feel if I look at everything in the positive way everything will be good. there is always good in all bad situtations. Always look for the good in everything.

…..-* THE END *-…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I hope everyone liked this ending

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


End file.
